Ichigo Momomiya
'The Start.' Ichigo was the first character introduced. On a date with her "boyfriend", Aoyama Masaya, the two of them go to the Red Data Animal exhibit and walk through a gate, questioning a mysterious golden cat statue with crystal eyes. When they are done with the exhibit, they go outside and Aoyama goes to get some juice for the two of them. Ichigo notices a cafe, painted completey pink with a red bulb on top. She exclaims that she would love to go to that cafe with Aoyama someday. All of a sudden, what is made to look like an earthquake occurs and a red lazer shoots directly onto Ichigo's inner thigh. Next you see her in a room very dark and smokey. Ichigo states that she sees a cat, so she walks toward it and picks it up. The cat now jumps inside her through her chest, and she wakes up, with Aoyama sitting beside her. He thinks she has fallen asleep, and tells her that she has been sleeping for a couple hours, but he did not mind because he enjoyed to listen to her lightly snore. ''' '''Ichigo gets embarrassed at this, and looks on into the distance, where she sees a sunset and realizes it is now evening. The next day, Ichigo is taking a walk in the park and she sees Aoyama in the distance by a bench. She walks closer, and she sees the bench explode and fall to the ground. She runs to save Aoyama, but gets taken by a man named Ryou Shirogane, the creator of "The Mew Progect". He hands her what he calls a Power Pendant, and she automatically transforms into Mew Ichigo, a hero who is infused with the DNA of a wildcat. What she sees is a giant rat, with teeth snarling and claws outstreched. Ichigo feels words deep inside her, and finds a "Strawberry Bell" in her hand, the weapon she uses. She says a chant and destroys the mutant mouse, making it dissapear. Keiichiro Akasaka, the co-creator of "The Mew Progect", and Ryou explain that she is now a Mew Mew who has to fight crime and aliens. They also tell her that being a Mew Mew also means that she has to work at their secret HQ, being disgused as a waitress. She will now have to serve tables and take orders at the cute cafe she saw on her date. Noticing Aoyama on the ground, she runs over to him, kneeling by his side. They also let her know that he will be fine, and that he was just a bit "shooken up". They get her in her outfit and she is officially pronounced as Mew Ichigo!! MewPudding 02:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Charatcher Bio 桃宮 いちご''Momomiya Ichigo'' Is In 7th Grade. She is 12/13 More believed to be 12. Some say 13 because of her breast size. She has Two parents that Are a little wird at sometimes. Her dad is not okay with her liking him ( More like him liking her ).But he is also very funny and Ichigo sometimes calls him annoying.Her friends Moe and ( idk ) Go to school with her.